ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Devin Copeland
|resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed_from = Louisville, Kentucky The Land of Extreme |trainer = Nick Maddox Jared Maddox UCW Staff |debut = October 24, 2002 |current_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters |previous_efeds = WWE Wrestling 23, Evolved: the Rebirth, Bound for Glory, D-Generation XX, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance }}Jackson Dwight Flener (born October 16, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters working on it's Thursday Night Showdown brand. Jack was made famous in WWH, being a former Hardcore, No Limits, and International Champion within the business. Early Life Jack had a complete addiction to wrestling as a kid and first got into the sport at the age of 10. At the age of 12, he got with a couple of friends and created a few backyard wrestling promotions. In his backyard wrestling career, he had become the first New Wrestling Organization (NWO) World Heavyweight Champion, the first Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) World Heavyweight Champion, and the first Demolition World Heavyweight Champion. While in the tenth grade, Jack began training for a wrestling career alongside longtime friend Zach Marlow, their trainers being the sons of a co-worker of Jack's mother. After high school, Jack went straight to wrestling on the independent circuit. Career Independent circuit (2002-2004) Jack debuted in the indy wrestling promotion, Universal Championship Wrestling (UCW) when he came out from the crowd and helped Shayne and Shaun Maddox when they were beign attacked by Ryan Dookie and CM Sigmon. The next month, Jack was announced as Neutral Shock and used the catchphrase "Are you ready for the Shock of your life?" to begin every promo. He made his debut against Damian Adams in a victory. The next few months, Jack continued his winning role. On the June 15th live show, Jack was attacked by a masked man, later revealed to be Zach Marlow, using the in-ring name "The Guess Who Kid." Jack and Zach would go on to feud for a couple of months until settling their differences and teaming up, dubbing their tag team name "Xtreme Death." In the spring of 2004, Zach would leave the indy circuit, leaving Jack there by himself and Xtreme Death broken within UCW. On May 26, Jack won a triple threat match consisting of Shayne Maddox and Chris Micheals to determine the number one contender to Sean Casey's UCW Heavyweight Championship. The next month, Jack pinned Sean to win his first professional wrestling championship. In August, however, Jack dropped the championship back to Sean so that he could leave the promotion. WWE Wrestling 23 (2005) After his UCW career, Jack moved on to a televised wrestling promotion in early 2005 for a few months known as WWE Wrestling 23. He debuted on Raw as Jack Flener where he had his first taste of gold within the company when he won the Intercontinental Championship. A month later, he lost the championship to Randy Orton so he could move to it's ECW brand. Jack had a chance at the ECW Hardcore Championship, but didn't show for the match. This would be his only stint within the company. World Wrestling Headquarters (2006-Present) Jack made his first appearance in World Wrestling Headquarters in mid-2006, entering a program with the brand-new WWH Hardcore Champion, Alex Shelley. He debuted on an episode of Showdown in a singles match against Shelley in a losing effort. Their rivalry would continue until SummerSlam when Jack Flener picked up the victory in a Tables match that was contested for the WWH Hardcore Championship. His reign would last until a freak accident caused all records of championship runs to be lost and all titles to be vacated. He answered this by having a one week stint as a shady character named Black Death. Afterwards, he returned back as Jack Flener, where he debuted his real-life girlfriend as his manager, Monica Fooks. He was, in real life and in ring, to marry her, but after he left the company, she broke off the wedding. Jack would here on out have continual stints within the company. Jack has recently signed back with the company, but speculations wonder if he stays or not. He was apart of the No Limits Tournament to determine the first No Limits Champion, but was eliminated in the first round by The Nomad, thanks to interference from his so-called manager, Natalya Neidhart. Afterwards, she broke it off with him. He was released from the company soon afterwards as well. He signed a contract with WWH again on September 13, 2008 and was originally suppose to have girlfriend, Kristen Taylor, as a manager, but they broke off before his debut, thus releasing from her managerial status. He made a return on the September 26th episode of Friday Night Demolition in it's main event nine man invitational battle royal to determine the number one contender for the No Limits Championship in a winning effort. Soon after the match, he was RKO'ed by the champion, Randy Orton. On the October 3rd edition of Demolition, Jack Flener won the No Limits Championship in a no-disqualifications match. A week later, he had the championship vacated from him so he could be promoted to Showdown. He made his return to the Showdown ring on his birthday (October 16) in a six-man tag team match, which he lost. Later that night, Showdown general manager Alfa Muhamed Javar announced that Ryan Payne would not make it to the scheduled International Championship match against Johnny Kaname and said he had found a replacement. Soon after, Jack would come in from behind with a surprise attack, revealed to be the replacement. Jack would defeat Johnny to win the International Championship soon afterwards. After a non-broadcasted match, Jack broke his arm, placing him out of action for three weeks to a month, causing him to vacate the International Championship. Jack returned to action three weeks later as an Inner Circle superstar, answering a promo on Inner Circle involving JBL and Jeff Hardy calling out two Inner Circle superstars to answer a tag team challenge alongside returning Jerry Smith, but was transfered back to Showdown before the match could be held. Other Wrestling Promotions Jack had been signed to other wrestling promotions, but were hardly recognizable for anything. :*'D-Generation XX' - Jack had two stints within the company, the first being entered in a tournament to determine the new DXX Champion, in which he was eliminated in the first round by friend Zach Marlow. He would leave after the match. He signed back later on, but left soon afterwards once again. :*'Bound for Glory' - Jack debuted within the company in a match against Dennis the Menace, where the loser would be United States Champion and the winner would be World Heavyweight Champion, in which he won. Later on, he won the BFG Tag Team Championships with Edge during his world championship reign. He lost both within the same show when he lost the world title to Rob Van Dam and lost the tag titles when Edge turned on him to join up with Van Dam. He left soon afterwards. :*'Evolved: the Rebirth' - Jack had a brief stint for Evolved: the Rebirth, involved in a program with Nitrous. He made an alliance with Jared Smith before both left the company. :*'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' - Jack had opened his own business, whihc only survived for one broadcast show. Before the end, however, Jack became the first and last XWA World Tag Team Champion alongside first and last XWA World Heavyweight Champion, Zach Marlow. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :* As Jack Flener ::*''Death Note'' (High-impact shoulder tackle) ::*''Savage Shot'' (Stalling spike fisherman DDT) ::*''The Headliner'' (Stepover toehold sleeper) :* As Black Death ::*''Death Sentence'' (180°, 270°, or a 360° spinning side slam) *'Signature Moves' :*''Blackout'' (Modified corner clothesline followed by a diving neckbreaker) :*''X.K.O. - Xtreme Knock Out'' (Leaping reverse STO) :*''Savage Bomb'' (Cross-legged Samoan driver) :*''B.D.E. - Best DDT Ever'' (Rope hung spike DDT) :*''Welcome to Kentucky'' (Stalling belly to back suplex side slam) :*''Savage Combo'' (Right jab followed by left body blow followed by right-hand uppercut followed by right-handed knockout hook) :*''Backcrusher'' (Swinging side slam backbreaker) :*''Xtreme Drop'' (TKO) :*Spinebuster :*Turnbuckle smash into springboard double axe handle :*Release or triple rolling German suplex(es) :*Modified figure four leglock :*Inverted headlock backbreaker :*Hammerlock implant DDT :*Kip-up *'As Xtreme Death' :*''Xtreme Drop'' (Flapjack (Jack) / Cutter (Zach) combination, often putting an opponent through a table) :*''Aided superbomb, usually through a table'' :*Russian legsweep (Zach) / High-impact clothesline (Jack) combination :*Double rope hung spike DDT, sometimes onto a steel chair :*Clothesline (Jack) / Chop block (Zach) combination :*Double stalling brainbuster :*Powerbomb (Zach) / Top rope neckbreaker (Jack) combination *'Managers' :*Monica Fooks :*Zach Marlow :*Natalya Neidhart :*Kristen Taylor :*'Scott Wilder' *'Nicknames' :*'The Hardcore Headliner' :*'The Xtreme Assassin' :*'The Main Event Manufacturer' :*'Mr. Thursday Night' :*'The International Phenomenon' :*The Hardcore Savage :*The Xtreme Executioner :*The One and Only :*The Gold Standard *'Entrance Music' :*"Remember the Name - Fort Minor" :*"Becoming the Bull - Atreyu" :*"Suffer - Stone Sour" :*"I Stand Alone" - Godsmack :*"Ain't No Stoppin' Me" - Axel :*'"My Time" - Chris Warren, preceded by an audio of Jack saying "You don't like what I'm sayin'? Well I just don't give a --"' Championships and accomplishments *'New Wrestling Organization' :*NWO World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) *'Demolition Backyard Wrestling' :*Demolition World Heavyweight Champion (2 time) (First) (Shortest reign) ' *'Universal Championship Wrestling :*UCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *'Bound for Glory' :*BFG World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (First) :*BFG Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Edge (First) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH International Champion (1 time) :*WWH No Limits Champion (1 time) :*WWH Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Zach Marlow (First) (Last) External Links *Jack Flener's WWH Profile